


Vaz'gorhett Plays Love Nikki

by ArdentLake



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Love Nikki, M/M, dress-up game, hi mikey, i hope you like this nonsense, possible game spoiler, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLake/pseuds/ArdentLake
Summary: Vaz'gorhett from its_mike_kapufty's wonderful fic Tethered plays dress-up games on his Hellphone. What happens when he plays Love Nikki?





	Vaz'gorhett Plays Love Nikki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untethered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194016) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



Rhett has been deep in his Hellphone, playing a dress-up game for the last two hours and refuses to even talk to me. He keeps muttering to himself about having to spend more and more diamonds and it makes no sense. He doesn’t have actual diamonds anywhere, right? 

“Are you ever going to pry yourself from your phone? What about a dress-up game could possibly be that interesting?” Rhett glances at me, tongue poking out from the side of his mouth. I stare at him, waiting for an answer. He glances over again and sighs.

“ _Because, pumpkin, it isn’t just dressing up. It has a storyline! Lord Below, there might be a war!_ ” I raise my eyebrow.

“A war, huh? Sounds intense,” Rhett nods eagerly and shifts his attention back to his Hellphone, tongue slipping back out. I sigh and pick up the book I borrowed from the library. 

Good Omens had been pretty good so far. Aziraphale and Crowley were perfect bumbling idiots and perfect for each other. Those ineffable husbands. I chuckled at Crowley just being Crowley, just loving him and his obviously good nature.

“ _WHAT?! NO!!_ ” Rhett threw his Hellphone across the room, getting up to pace around the room. His sudden fit almost made me fall off the bed and I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“What the Hell was that about?!” Rhett swung towards me, pupils down to slits as he hissed at me.

“ _Those terrible people killed her. Stabbed her through the gut! On screen! Then, they made Nikki hold her as she bled and died!_ ” He threw his hands in the air. “ _I’m going on the roof,_ " Rhett shoves the window open and clambers onto the roof, tail thrashing madly behind him.

__

__

"Who is Nikki? Who died? I'm confused."

**Author's Note:**

> This is such utter nonsense but I hope someone liked it!


End file.
